gaiaguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Dumb Blond, Brainy Brunette
'Dumb Blond, Brainy Brunette '''is the fourth episode of ''Gaia Guardians. Summary During a team-up training session, Brooklyn gets paired up with Kent, who turns out to be much smarter than he looks. Plot Audrey is sitting alone under a tree, alone and reading. Kent surprises her by jumping out of the tree making her throw a book and yell at him. Kent asks him if she’s reading for the upcoming book report. Audrey tells him that the book report was due today, “In fact, shouldn’t you be in detention for missing it”. Kent just loses his smile and says, “Whoops…” Audrey just flatly replies, “You’re an idiot”. Brooklyn, who had accidentally overheard their conversation, comes to meet the two, saying she had come to Cato Academy to ask the two if they want to go to the park next day with her and Sam after the upcoming team-up training session Goldenstreak is planning for them: breeze for Kent, plants and rocks for Audrey, ponds and small rivers for her and summer heat for Sam. The two agree. As she walks away, Brooklyn hears Sunny and Selena talking about how dumb Kent is. Brooklyn stands up for him. The two warn Brooklyn that if Kent is an idiot and, if he’s on her side, she’s going to be destroyed. Brooklyn has a fantasy about she and Kent fighting against living black, thorny vines wrapping themselves around the city and Kent tries to simply dig them out by hand. The vines attack Brooklyn and Kent with outstretched thorns. In reality, Brooklyn just breathes and dismisses the sisters When the team-up comes up, Icestorm is paired with Mistwing. They have to run through the course from Fire-Forged Friends again. When they are trying to avoid an avalanche, Icestorm’s idea almost gets them buried. When trying to get out, Mistwing keeps coming up with odd ideas but Icestorm dismisses them all. This eventually gets her trapped in a cave about to collapse. When Icestorm is almost crushed by rocks, Kent’s idea gets her out. Surprised, Icestorm thanks him and they work together to get out of the tunnel. They make it to the end and find that they have lost to Cinderscorch and Stonestrike. They don’t care nonetheless. The next day, Brooklyn joins Sam as they go off to the park, waiting for Audrey. Sam asks how her team-up went. Shortly after, Audrey comes to the park and finds Kent sadly listening to the conversation. Audrey asks what’s wrong but when Kent turns and sees her, he runs away, panicked. Brooklyn follows Kent to his house and meets him in his room, with a black eye. She apologizes for what she said but Kent is distracted and asks how she got there. Brooklyn says Audrey told her his address. Audrey asked her what she said to upset him, demanded she come to his house and apologize, stole her glasses and then punched Brooklyn in her face. Kent smiles a little, explaining that only Audrey can call him dumb and only he can call Audrey grouchy (though it is still not a good idea nonetheless). Brooklyn tries to explain that he is not dumb and apologizes again for underestimating him. She tries to cheer Kent up, but Kent just puts himself down, saying Sunny and Selena were right. When Brooklyn asks how he knows them, he says they’re bullies at his school who called him stupid almost every day. This gives Brooklyn an idea. The next day, Brooklyn and Kent plan a prank on the sisters as they are bullying Audrey that gets the sisters in trouble. Trivia * This was originally going to be the third episode, with Opposites Attract being the third episode instead. However the creator wanted to show the calmer side of Brooklyn before the more intolerant side of her is shown again, especially after the more competitive side of her was already shown in Fire-Forged Friends. * This is the first appearance of Doveport’s park. * The course form Fire-Forged Friends appears. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes